I won't let you go
by crystaltears16
Summary: Set sometime after the finale, Addison wants to leave, but something, or someone, is stopping her. Does she want to go or give in to her feelings? Addek Oneshot.


**A/N; **This is a random one shot I wrote some time after the finale.. well, when my anger slightly wore off.. anyway, yeah here it is.. Oh, tis Addek and instead of closure, it's something different..

* * *

Addison sat on the bench outside the hospital, rethinking the events that had occurred only hours before. Burke walking away, leaving Cristina uncharacteristically heartbroken, George failing his exams, not being named Chief, and most of all, no quick fleeting moments from Derek, no verbal copulation, not even a glance in her direction. Her reason for staying in Seattle, her reason for waking up in the mornings and not caring that it was raining, was gone. Maybe not physically, but emotionally, spiritually, he was no longer there, with her.

The rain began to fall, pattering gently on the ground, the leaves of the trees gently moving to the breeze, the clouds rolling overhead, the rain falling harder, the wind blowing. The bench creaked under her, and she turned to see the person she least expected.

"Derek."

"Me and Meredith aren't going to make it."

Addison looked at him with a mixture of shock, surprise, and a fleeting feel of relief. She put her hand on his shoulder, not knowing what to say. He turned to look at her, probing her eyes with his own.

"It was never difficult with us was it?" With Addison's quick nod, he carried on. "Sure, we had our moments.. Those moments which count more than anything we've been through. Remember the time you got stuck in the attic? The time we went ice skating, and I sprained my ankle? You playing nurse and making love to me all night.. those moments, we can't get them back, but we remember them, because they happened." Derek whispered softly.

A tear leaked from Addison's eye, remembering all those moments they shared together. Derek instinctively wiped away her tear with his thumb, holding her face in his hand, her face leaning in to his touch, enjoying the feel of his skin once again on hers.

"Please don't go.." Derek said simply, Addison's eyes swiftly opening in surprise at him knowing.

"I can't stay here, Derek. I can't.." Addison brought her hand up onto Derek's, standing up, yet hands remaining intact. Derek followed suit, not saying anything, yet questions displayed on his face, questions only Addison could see.

"I have nothing here for me anymore. Nothing, I can't stay here.. It's too painful.." The rain hammered down, mixing in with Addison's tears. She let go of his hand, and began to walk away. Derek watched as she slowly walked away, suddenly remembering what she had said to him months ago..

"_I walk away slowly... and it kills me to know you won't stop me.."_

"Wait!"

Addison turned around, hope illuminated on her features. Derek walked up to her, grabbing her arms.

"At least give me one last kiss."

Addison's hope diminished, her hope of him stopping her from leaving cowering back into the dark corners of her mind.

Addison complied, leaning in to his touch, of his lips upon hers, in heat, and passion. The fire lit, roaring through their bodies, trembling. Derek broke away, holding Addison close.

"I'm never going to let you go. Never again Addi, never."

Addison smiled half heartedly, grasping his hand.

"It's too late."

Addison turned to walk away, but Derek grabbed her arm once more, bringing her face close to his, his breath hot on her lips.

"I still love you. Hell, I'm still in love with you, and I'd be the stupidest man alive if I'm going to let you go. If you go, I'm coming with you, I'm not making the same mistake twice."

Addison let the tears fall freely at his confession, never dreaming he would say this to her after their broken marriage.

"I'm still in love with you Derek."

Derek brought her lips to his, chastely touching them.

"I know" He whispered softly, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to his body, each melting into each other, their worlds finally crashing together, as they stood in the rain, never letting each other go.

* * *

**A/N;** I might develop this into something more, but I don't know how I can do it, so for now its a oneshot, unless you clever people out there review and tell me what you think ;) Yeah, so R&R s'il vous plait :)

Emmy


End file.
